Sansa finds love
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Sansa has strange feelings who would help her and fall for her none other than Theon Greyjoy. What would happen to the couple after


**Sansa finds love**

Winterfell was empty apart from Sansa Bran Theon Hodor and pesants around the forrtress. Sansa was having a very unusual feelings lower in her maidenhood. Walking through the castle to find a male companion or her mother lady. Catelyn Stark. Catelyn would help her understand the feeling and a boy/man would suit the needs. She was beethrothed to prince Joffrey Baratheon prince of the seven kingdoms heir to the Iron throne. Joffrey was a spoiled boy and a twisted sadidsitic madman. In the Hall Sansa found Theon Catelyn and Eddard Stark her father. Her parents saw her and smilled. 'Hello Sansa. Are you ok?' Her mother and father Asked. ''I am feeling strange I need to ask mother something.'' 'Of course what is the feeling?' ''I have a feeling in my maidenhood and wonder what the feeling was. Hoping you would help me.' ''Sansa dear you are becoming a women your maidenhood should be kept until your wedding.'' 'Thank you mother I needed help with the feeling. How can I stay pure and elimenate the feeling.' ''I don't know dear.'' I will go to the library that might help. 'Father when did you and Robb return from your hunt?' _''_ We returned two hours I just heard of Rickon being troublesome. _''_ 'Don't be to harsh he is only three years of age.' Theon knows what she is feeling and knows lord Stark lady Catelyn Robb Jon Bran Rickon and Arya will be out later around the fort He and Sansa would be alone. _'_ Lord Stark may I escort Sansa to establishments with females who could help understand her feeling I will watch her and return her within a few hours to allow her to know how to solve the problems. _' ''_ Ok anything happens your head Theon. _'' '_ As your ward I have learnt honour and will make sure she is ok. _' ''_ Fine three hours from this very one. _'' '_ Sansa get your horse we go now. _'_ 'Ok Theon please be careful with me.' _'_ I will no harm. _'_ Sansa goes to Hodor in the stables a kind but simple man. She asks for her horse not a horse as large as Theons Robb's or her Fathers. She was impressive their Dire wolves would go hunting with her father Lady stayed back as Sansa didn't want her going where she could be harmful. Theon was outside the gates heading to a small settlement farms commoners and brothels. 'Why are we going to a brothel.' _'_ The girls will explain they had the feeling maybe you could ask what to do.I won't let any men try to get you in the way of flesh I will open their throats. _'_ In the brothel Sansa learns if the female sticks a finger inside she will be pure for Joffrey and make sure she deals with the feelings. 'Ok thank you.' _'_ Sansa we should go back to Winterfell your family will be out to meet the king and his envoy. _'_ 'Ok Theon lets go.' _'_ Roz tommorow I will be here. _'_ She bowed and accepted he would bring his coins tommorow he paid not a full amount just 1 silver coin to each who Sansa had spoken to. Theon had a plan while the Starks were out Sansa would stay as there should be a Stark and the family wanted her to stay not a bastard so Jon went to meet Eddards brother Benjin Stark from the night's watch. While all were out in a tavern no dought the king and black brother liked a drink and would often spend nights in Taverns and Inns to allow the family the pleasure of sleep. Sansa does what she was told but the advice helped but she still needed more. The whores also told her how to pleasure a man as well just for her husband. Walking around the castle to try and elimnate the feeling she stumbles on Theon's chambers he is laying in bed with a beer for the night and some Bacon to eat. He has the appitite she walks in. Bowing to her lady ship she tells him up she thanks him for taking her to get what she needed. Theon was happy to help a cute girl. He no longer thought of her as a sister more like a wife pottentially. She would be. He asked _'_ How is the feeling is it gone? _'_ 'No it is worse after.' _'_ I can help if you want me too. _'_ Sansa didn't know how but she touched him in the way that the whores taught her. He was hard and she was aw struck her first cock was HUGE she had DD cups and all the men bowed she was the daughter of their lord kind and loved her tits she sucked him dry. He loved her mouth her tounge would be better than Roz the whore no. Then he picked her up and took her maidenhood from her. ''Theon why?' _'_ Your to pretty for Joffrey you should be mine. _' '_ I will duel that cunt for your hand in marrige. _'_ 'Theon you are my fathers ward.' He didn't care flipping her he penetrated her ass for what felt like an eternity. She was in bliss with his cock he was ravashing her she loved it all of his cock in her ass and pussy she was being pounded and couldn't take anymore releasing their fluids they threw the bed and had a fresh one from the laundry rooms sent. They didn't ask they just did duty. The next day Sansa and Theon awaited the Starks Smiling at each other. They arrived and Joffrey was looking regal and sad. The king said Duelling with me I cut off his member while drunk. Theon showed courtesy the king liked how he was different from his father. He challeged Joffrey to a Duel the king laughed. _''_ Defened your woman son if you lose show courtsey to the winner. _''_ Joffrey was horrified both chose wooden swords as real swords the iron born would have sliced Joffrey to pieces. Sansa with her father watched the duel and Theon beat Joffrey in minutes. He winned and with how Theon wanted his prize let any guard fight as well I will beat them. The king was loving this a tourney and a man wanting a woman as a prize. Robb suspected Sansa liked Theon as well. He did not ask. Needless to say the results of the duel agianst Sandor Clegane was quick he was a fierce warrior but Theon used Sansa's body to inspire him and beat the kings dog.


End file.
